Linings that shield the surfaces of concrete constructions, steel constructions, wood constructions, etc., from the environment are used for various purposes. When lining plates are used, they need to be butted against each other and therefore are likely to be misaligned.
Since concrete constructions, steel constructions, and wood constructions may have poor corrosion resistance in certain installation environments, methods have been proposed to protect such constructions using suitable corrosion-resistant materials.
For example, concrete constructions are deteriorated by salt damage, neutralization, the actions of acidic substances such as sulfuric acid, chemical erosion, and other chemical actions, and therefore it has been proposed to use titanium, which has excellent corrosion resistance, as a protective material for concrete constructions such as water tanks in water-and-sewage facilities, which are subjected to the above actions.
Specifically, a technique for forming a titanium thin film on the surface of a concrete construction by evaporation has been proposed (Patent Document 1). Also proposed is a technique in which titanium sheets are arranged as lining sheets on the surface of a concrete construction so that the ends of adjacent lining sheets are butted against each other, and support plates are placed at the butted portions to join the lining plates by TIG welding (Patent Document 2).
The former technique, however, has a drawback in that the titanium layer is extremely thin and is likely to be damaged by physical stimuli such as the impact of abrasion produced by gravel, resulting in exposure of the concrete construction. The latter technique can employ thick titanium sheets and thus can impart high strength against physical stimuli, but poses a problem of low operating efficiency since the titanium sheets must be welded while applying support plates.
Welding techniques using lining plates also pose problems in that, when the lining plates are welded to each other on a concrete construction, heat generated during the welding melts the concrete, and that thin lining plates cannot be used, as well as the above-mentioned problem of lining plate misalignment. There is also a problem in that the welded portions are linear and are thus liable to be broken when subjected to stress.
Also proposed is a lining structure in which square lining plates having bent portions formed along all sides, and triangular lining plates, are joined together (Patent Document 3). However, corrosion-resistant materials, such as corrosion-resistant metals, corrosion-resistant alloys containing corrosion-resistant metals as main components, and the like, that have been processed by rolling, have poor bending properties in a direction perpendicular to the rolling direction, and therefore are usually bent only in a direction parallel to the rolling direction. Thus, it is difficult to apply the above technique, in which bending is performed along all the sides, to the rolled corrosion-resistant materials mentioned above.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 1994-234582    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-71128    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 1994-240840